Many modern automobiles are equipped by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) with an infotainment unit that can present radio or satellite audio entertainment.
The infotainment is limited to the programs that are loaded to the vehicle. For arrangements in which a mobile device such as a user phone projects information to the vehicle, such as audio media, the interaction is limited to the simple delivery of such audio.